Don't Look Now
Don't Look Now is a song from Elena of Avalor. It explains their unpleasant backstory so they plan to turn it around by taking the palace of Avalor. Lyrics Original Victor: My whole life People have always kept me down If you met me as a kid You would've surely seen a frown Every time I stood up They would treat me like a clown Not for long though Cause I'm coming for the crown For the crown Carla: My whole life I couldn't have called just one place home Dad and I were on the move We would always have to roam Only thing that didn't change is that I would feel alone Not for long though Cause I'm coming for the throne For the throne Victor: From weakness to masterly power From lightness dastardly dark Once these underdogs are malvagos I assure they will feel our bite And our bark Don't look now but it's all about to change Cause we're coming back oh, so strong Don't look now things are gonna get strange When we prove the haters wrong Carla: Don't look now, but we're finally on the move And it's time we act on our malice We're ready and how for our luck to improve And soon we're gonna trade our shack for a palace From weakness to masterly power From lightness dastardly dark Those who treated us like nobodies Are finally gonna feel our bite And our bark Both: Don't look now but it's all about to change Cause we're coming back oh, so strong Don't look now things are gonna get strange When we prove the haters wrong Don't look now, but we're finally on the move And it's time we act on our malice We're ready and how for our luck to improve And soon we're gonna trade our shack for a palace Soon we're gonna trade our shack..... For a palace A Spy in the Palace (RMEoA) :Delgado ::My whole life, people have always kept me down :Heartless ::If I met you as a kid, I would've surly seen a frown :Delgado ::Every time I stood up, they would treat me like a clown :Heartless ::Not for long though, cause you're coming for the crown :Delgado ::For the crown :Delgado ::My whole life, I could have called just one place home :Heartless ::Dad and you were on the move, you always have to roam :Delgado ::Only thing that didn't change is that I would feel alone :Heartless ::Not for long though, cause you're coming for the throne :Delgado ::For the throne :Delgado ::From weakness to masterly power ::From lightness to dastardly dark :Heartless ::Once those two guys are malvagos ::I assure you, they will feel thier bite and thier bark :Delgado ::Don't look now but it's all about to change ::Cause we're coming back oh, so strong :Heartless ::Don't look now things are gonna get strange ::When we prove the haters wrong :Delgado ::Don't look now, but we're finally on the move ::And it's time we act on our malice :Heartless ::We're ready and how for our luck to improve ::And soon they're gonna trade their shack for a palace (instrumental bridge) :Heartless ::From weakenss to masterly power ::From lightness to dastardly dark :(As Rita) ::Those who treated us like nobodies :: Are finally gonna feel our bite and our bark :Mal, Rita and Carla (as Rita) ::Don't look now but it's all about to change ::Cause we're coming back oh, so strong ::Don't look now things are gonna get strange ::When we prove the haters wrong ::Don't look now, but we're finally on the move ::And it's time we act on our malice ::We're ready and how for our luck to improve ::And soon we're gonna trade our shack for a palace ::Soon we're gonna trade our shack..... ::For a palace Trivia * * Category:Disney Songs Category:Elena of Avalor songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Duet songs sung a male character and a female character Category:Songs